This invention relates to a system having multiple air conditioners, and more particularly to a method of controlling a system having multiple air conditioners which is perfomed in a cooling mode or a warming mode corresponding to changing of outdoor temperature when a user demands a cooling mode and a warming mode at the same time.
In a conventional air conditioner, when the cooling mode and the warming mode are requested for each room at the same time, i.e., when different driving signals are inputted to the air conditioner, the air conditioner is driven in accordance with the originally set up driving mode of an indoor machine, while another indoor machine which has a second driving mode alarms the user. Further when the first driving mode is finished, after a compressor becomes off-state, the indoor machine having the second driving mode is operated.
Referring to a conventional heat pump air conditioner as shown in FIG. 1, if a warming driving mode is inputted to the air conditioner under the state where the first indoor machine A is driving at a cooling mode and the second indoor machine B is inactive, the indoor machine A continually executes driving the cooling mode and the indoor machine B alarm generates sound in the inactive state. Secondly, if each indoor machine requires a different driving mode under the state that both of the indoor machine A and the indoor machine B are inactive, two driving modes of the indoor machines A, B become the same in the inactive state with alarms, or the air conditioner is driven only when the off-signal is inputted to one indoor machine A or B.
In the conventional multiple air conditioner system, however, when different driving modes are inputted by the user to each indoor machine, it is problem that the driving mode of an indoor machine currently being driven decides the driving mode of the air conditioner without considering the user's preference or current response to the air conditioner and an indoor and outdoor temperature.